Nowadays, IP network has been well developed. In Hong Kong or in most countries of the world, it becomes popular in every level. As a result, the concept of Internet of Things (IOT) evolves. At present, there are some corresponding products in the market. Most of these products are controlled by WiFi because WiFi network can cover a certain range without wiring, which is particularly suitable for IOT that needs to support applications of both specific and non-specific point networking. Different corresponding products already exist in the market, such as light bulbs, sockets or light buttons, but most of them are independent, single or fractional use, i.e. one product, a single IP or a single application.
Using WiFi lamp as an example, WiFi lamp is an independent appliance. If the user wants a complete lighting device, then does the user need to install multiple WiFi lamps in the lighting device? However, the volume of a WiFi lamp is large, it may not fit every lighting device. Even though it fits, the user has to use a plurality of IP, and the setting and operation are complicated. If a WiFi socket is used, then most of the chandeliers cannot be used. If different products are used in combination, is there a vendor can supply all suitable WiFi smart products? Moreover, for remote control, it is not easy to set up multiple IP addresses, because real IP addresses have to be used in Internet world. If a cloud server is used, there is an additional layer of set up and control. If the user uses a cross-vendor solution, it is more complex. For users concerned, it is of course better if more products can be contained in the intelligent environment, regardless of lighting or other appliances, as well as control functions. In addition, data and instruction transfer other than WiFi without encryption is another big problem. Whereas, most of the intelligent products in the market now have usage and security problems as mentioned above, and therefore these products are not popular.